1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure is related to tampon wrappers. More particularly, the present disclosure is related to a polyethylene tampon wrapper.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tampons are typically made commercially available with protective wrappers. Wrappers provide protection of the tampon from being soiled prior to use. To use the tampon, the wrapper is opened, the tampon is removed from the wrapper and inserted into the body. If the tampon has an applicator, the applicator will contact fluids from the user's body during insertion. The user must undesirably handle the used applicator prior to disposal after insertion. The wrapper and applicator are generally discarded separately.
Tampon wrappers made of polypropylene that are currently available to consumers produce noise or sound upon a user tearing the wrapper to access the tampon. The noise may be heard by others, and, thus, does not allow the user to be discreet while using a tampon. However, materials other than polypropylene can be undesirably difficult to open.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved tampon wrapper that is quieter and more discreet than conventional wrappers by reducing noise during tampon removal from the wrapper and that provides an opening mechanism that allows a user easy access to the tampon therein. There is a further need for a sanitary method of storage of a used applicator and plunger after insertion of a tampon pledget. The present disclosure meets these needs.